


We Are Pride!

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloody, Death by Dildo, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, guy eats his own dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Negan and Simon are surprise to find another community lives nearby. the leaders twins Andie and Addie come to the sanctuary to punish a savior that took advantage of their hospitality.Warnings: rape implied on a minor, guy eats his own dick, death by dildo.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. We Are Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a really old fic i had planned ( like three years ago), but someone told me that nobody would like it since it was too gory, but canon walking dead is like really gory...so? all so this is really dark for me. if anyone likes it i guess i can continue it. yes, i took two OC from different stories and made them related! Andie is from my wizard AU and Addie is from my Addiction story. typed this only phone, so expect errors and typos.  
also this is like three years old so the writing style is so bad lol.

Negan heard whispers around the sanctuary of visitors. Now he didn’t like unannounced guest, so he sought out these visitors with Simon by his side. 

“Who the fuck are these people?” He asked as he moved toward the marker Simon followed looking around trying to find these visitors. As they entered the market building, he noticed two suspicious looking people talking with Eleanor the DIY lady that sold home made goods. As he moved toward them people quickly fell to their knees in respect. 

“Um hello?” The young woman leaned on the counter to look at a kneeling Eleanor “what are you doing?” 

as Negan approached them from behind, he noticed the second person was a man dressed in a mesh onesie black pants low on his hip, a thick collar with spikes around his neck and the girl was holding the leash attached, the man was bald and his skin glittered with makeup. Negan noticed the neon orange lipstick the man wore. The man growled at him before letting a small bark. The girl stood straight and turned to look at Negan. 

Now, He was one that was never surprised, but she surprised the hell out of him. She had piercings all over her face, heavy make up on her eyes, neon blue lipstick on her mouth, her black hair was up in dread lock space buns that had neon colors weaved through them, but it was her outfit that made him stare with wide eyes. she wore a mesh top her breast on display, her nipples pierced, her belly was expanded showing she was pregnant, her plated leather skirt was ripped and had big metal pins in the ends, her legs covered in mesh stockings her feet had platform sneakers. 

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked. Negan snapped out of his shock anger sliding through him. 

“Excuse you?” 

“molly, Cain, the boss is here.” A voice called the four looked up to see another…person dressed like them, except on their lips were a neon pink lipstick. Their mesh top was ripped at the torso making it a crop top, their nipples covered in black tape in the form of x's “oh that him, the leader of here! bring him, Sir wants to speak with him!” molly turned to Negan a bored look on her face. 

“You heard mike.” She stated and turned to leave. Simon and Negan looked at each other before following the girl. As they approached the gates, they noticed a group of people dressed as the first two, neon lipstick of various colors on their lips, their hair were done in crazy colors and haircuts, not to mention a majority of them had tattoos covering their bodies. 

“Dwight, what the fuck is going on?” Negan asked as he approached the group. The group turned to Negan, they all giggle and whispered to one another, he noticed a van behind the group, it looked practically brand new, the tires big, the side colored in neon, “pride” was crudely written on the side. 

“So, you're Negan.” A voice called, a figure leaning against the van smoked something that smelled like weed. The person moved from the van towards the two. The saviors surrounding the group watched in wonder. Negan watched the figure stood before him, she was short, but her platform heels she wore made her almost as tall as him, her legs covered in fishnet stockings a black halter top covered her breast but the skin on her arms and back were covered in array of scars, her hair dyed in a crazy pink was pushed back in a cool mohawk. Her jean shorts showed off her shapely legs. Her lips painted with a dark purple, instead of neon. she pulled off her sunglasses to look at Negan and her eyes flickered to Simon, then back to him. “hmmmm, the asshole never mentioned how hot his bosses were.” She smiled at Simon. 

“And who the fuck are you?” Simon asked, before Negan could have a chance. She smiled, her incisors looking sharp and long her, piercing on her tongue made an appearance, when she swiped her bottom lip. 

“would like to fuck me?” she whispered moving close to Simon. His eyes widen at her boldness. Negan stared at her mouth slacked open. Addie wasn’t bad to look at honestly, he thought his right hand man should accept the invitation, hell he needed it. 

“leave him alone, Addie.” A voice spoke from the inside of the van. Addie pouted as she stepped away from Simon, and moved back to where she had been standing. Negan glanced at his friend noticing the way Simon checked out Addie’s backside, and once she turned his eyes lingered on her lips. 

Negan turned as the van doors opened and out stepped a young woman, her face covered in scars. her lips painted a crimson red, she was dressed in a pencil skirt, a button up blouse sleeves rolled at her arms and on her feet round toed black pumps, her brown reddish hair pulled up in an elegant hairdo of twist and braids. A young girl no older than 15 followed behind her, she was dressed in green track suit, Sneakers on her feet, her black hair done in space buns, he noticed the yellow and purple bruises on the girl’s face. 

“Hello gentlemen,” the woman spoke as she moved toward Negan. “I'm Andie and I'm the leader of the Pride community.” She smiled at them once she was a few feet from them. Negan raised an eyebrow at her dress choice it was normal compared to her followers. 

“what can I do for you darling?” Negan asked. She smiled and gently placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder beside her. “this is Samantha and she is here to point out her rapist.” There was a ripple of shock in the saviors. Negan looked around his men, they watched the young girl with eyes wide. “now we took care of her…problem, But I'm here to punish the beast.” She gently moved a piece of unwanted hair from the young girl’s face. “Now darling who is he, who is the monster?” the young girl pointed to Simon; the taller man stared at the girl in confusion. 

“Him, behind porno 'stach.” The girl answered. Negan let out a breath of relief, he knew Simon wouldn’t do that. Fuck, Simon helped him punish rapist with a fucking smile on his face, but there was a part of him that knew he couldn’t really trust his people. Simon moved aside and everyone stared at the newest recruit Davey, who stood a few feet from them. When Negan turned to him, he saw a ripple of his people flinching, he had the right mind to march up to Davey and bash his head in. 

As he moved toward the man, someone stopped him. He looked down to see Andie was holding his arm, her hand small and delicate, covered in scars, her nails long and painted a deep wine red. He looked down at her, the sun making her eyes brighter. She shook her head. 

“no, we have to punish him, I have to show what happens to monsters, when they step out of line. I have to show what happens if my people get hurt.” he stared down at her. He gave a nod, she let him go and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “tell them my love, what did he do to you?” 

“he tied me up,” she started softly. Simon snapped his head to glare at Davey who flinched. Simon knew about his stupid fascination with rope. “I begged but he laughed, I fought and he hit me.” Andie’s people begun to growl and bark at Davey, a few booed and demanded he be punished. 

Negan slowly turned to the man in question, but the woman named Addie moved past him with a sudden speed that he jumped as a blur of pink hair darted past him. Nobody moved as she grabbed Davey by the collar of him shirt and chucked him with impressive strength toward her leader. The saviors watched in surprise as Davey slid to a stop in front of Andie and Negan. She smiled at the pink haired lady as strolled between Negan and Simon. Simon jumped as he felt a hand grab at his ass he looked down at the smaller woman. 

“nice.” She grinned up at him. He didn’t know what to do...he never had a woman as bold as her... 

“now, as the leader of Pride I cannot condone such behavior from someone in a group called the saviors.” Andie’s voice caught their attention. Simon and Addie turned to her. Negan watched as she circled Davey and spoke to both groups. “we found him near death, we fed him, let him participate in the pleasures of our community and he turns his back and rapes an innocent child?” she looked down at him. Davey looked at Negan with a desperate look, but both Negan and Simon took a step back as if saying he was on his own. Negan glanced up to see Andie looking at him. “With your permission Mr. Negan, may I punish him?” Negan grinned at her. The way she had said his name was like a caress, gentle and barely there. He moved lucille to his shoulder. 

“of course. I hate rapist with a fucking passion. My people know the consequences.” He nodded his head to the fence of walkers. She smiled politely at him, he watched with interest as she slid her hand down her thigh gently raising her skirt to reveal a thigh covered in scars. She pulled a large bowie knife from the sheath strapped around her thigh. The blade looked polished, and stood at 12 inches. 

“Please.” Davey whimpered. Andie shook her head. 

“keep begging it makes it last longer.” Andie smiled down at him. “did you not utter those words to my dear Sammie?” Davey reached for his gun but she was faster, her heeled foot stomped on his stomach, her heel somehow piercing his flesh, he screamed. His white shirt bloomed with crimson. “sister! Hold him down.” Andie called. Addie moved away from Simon and toward the screaming man. Negan looked between the two, they did not look like they were related. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Addie snarled as she kicked him in the face. A satisfying crack was heard as his head snapped to the left, blood on his face. 

“Cain, mike, Derry, you know what to do.” Andie called. Negan watched as the three…men…people(?) Moved forward. The man named Derry was as tall as him, and a big as Simon, his dark skin glittering in the sun, neon yellow lipstick on his mouth, he was dressed the same as mike, but white tape was over their nipples. Cain pinning down Davey's left arm, Addie his right, mike and Derry Davey's legs. “let this be a lesson from Pride.” 

“PRIDE!” Shouted the remaining people of the group. Andie removed her heel and crouched in front of Davey. She looked up at Samantha. “Go love, I don’t want you to see this.” The young girl nodded and moved toward the van. Once she was out of sight, Andie ripped open Davey's pants with the knife. She looked up at the saviors watching. “ this may get a little gory so you may look away if you want. But if you try to stop me you will get the same as him.” Without a word she sliced off Davey dick, his blood curdling scream cut short as Addie stuffed a ball gag in his mouth. Andie nodded her head to addie and cain, they sat Davey up, his eyes drooping, his mouth slack. “Addie.” The pink haired woman nodded pulling out an adrenaline shot 

“you don’t get the luxury of passing out asshole.” she snarled stabbed Davey in the heart. He gasped arching, the ball gag falling out of his mouth. 

“eat it.” Andie instructed holding out he appendage. Davey stared in horror at her. Andie’s features never changed it was still the cool collected look she had when she first was introduced, the smile still on her lips. she snapped out her hand, grabbing his hair and yanking his head toward her “eat it.” She repeated in an eerily calm voice. When he didn’t move Addie's hand snapped out grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open, Andie stuffed his dick in his mouth. “Chew.” 

Negan was once again surprised and dare he say arouses to the fact this woman was as bloodthirsty as he was. He looked around realizing his people watch in horror, he didn’t blame the few that threw up as Davey did what he was told. Fuck he had a gag on the back of his throat but he refused to look weak in front of Andie. Simon on the other hand watched with a twisted face of disgust. 

“It’s like a car accident… you can't look away.” Simon whispered to him. Negan nodded. 

“Roll him over.” Andie’s voice drew him back in. He watched as Addie and the others rolled Davey over. Derry forcing Davey's ass in the air, pulled down his pants to expose his bum. The pregnant girl, molly Moved forward in her hand was a large black dildo that had rusted nails poked through it. “this is what rape feels like!” andie then pressed the head of the dildo at Davey entrance. negan turned his head as andie forced the object inside davey. Okay so there were somethings he couldn’t watch and that was a guy getting ass fucked with a deadly dildo. The screams from Davey would haunt negan. 

“oh fuck,” Simon gagged. He then turned away gagging, and heaving. Negan saw a few of his people doing the same, others vomited openly. Others stared on in horror. the gags in back of Negan's throat were coming faster, he could taste it. He spit trying not to vomit, he hated the act of throwing up. He glanced over to see andie standing at the back of Davey, her heeled foot on the end of the dildo that was embedded in his ass. Davey was screaming. 

“Poor baby.” A voice purred. He looked up as Addie came up to Simon, she begun to gently rub his back. “can’t handle a little punishment?” She teased as she continued to comfort him. Negan turned back to Andie. Davey passed out or dead at her feet, Cain was back with molly making out, Derry and Mike back with their group. Andie stared at Davey’s body, before returning her gaze to the saviors around her. 

“Let this be a lesson to you all.” she spoke voice loud, and clear. “Who are We?” 

“WE ARE PRIDE!” her group screamed and whooped, they stomped their feet and cheered. She smiled at them. 

“get the items prepared,” she told her group, he watched as they moved to a large moving truck, parked behind the van, neon colors on the side, the word “pride“ sprayed painted along the side. Negan watched her as she moved toward him. She was wiping her blade on a clean white towel. “will you get rid of the body?” he stared down at her. He nodded dazed. He gave a whistle. 

“strap him to the fence, leave the dildo in him.” two of his men, joey and fat joey moved quickly. He turned to tell Simon something, but Negan raised an eyebrow in question, his right-hand man was making out with Addie. 

“I’m sorry about my sister,” he looked back down at Andie. “She sees something she likes; she takes it.” she answered as she watched her sister cup Simon's ass in her hands. Andie turned to Negan. 

“I hope she doesn’t fucking take him; I need that asshole here.” andie gave a laugh. “you two don’t look alike.” she nodded. 

“we’re fraternal twins, but there is a small resemblance.” she put her knife away, Negan watched her as she wiped at her bloodied hands on the small towel. Derry came with a large box, he placed it next to Andie, and Mike returned with a much smaller box. “gifts as a thank you for allowing me to kill the monster.” Derry and Mike moved back to the truck and van. 

“shit, beautiful, if you didn’t; I would.” she pulled the top off the bigger box. Negan’s mouth opened in shock, he was staring at a box full of chocolate, wine, and fresh fruits and vegetables. The other box was opened to reveal meat, packaged in paper, dried meats were in plastic holdings. 

“It that...” he trailed off. 

“beef? Yes.” he snapped his head to look at her. She smiled at him. “unfortunately, one of our cows passed from old age, so we decided it was best to serve her.” Negan turned to look at Simon, but somehow Simon was hoisted up, his legs wrapped around Adie's waist as they made out. The fuck? How strong was that girl? Andie shook her head. 

“Addie, leave that poor man alone,” Andie called. Addie pulled from Simon, to look at her sister her eyes hooded with lust. Her purple lipstick smeared all over her mouth and Simon's as well. “he has a job to do, as well as you.” Addie pouted; she gave Simon a big kiss before dropping him on his feet. 

“maybe next time cowboy.” Addie laughed giving his ass one more squeeze, before moving away from him toward the van. Andie watched her sister, before turning back to Negan. 

“now, I must be on my way.” she smiled at him. “a community without their leader is one in ruins.” she turned to leave, Negan reached out stopping her, he noticed how her hand went immediately to her thigh. 

“Will I ever see you again?” she looked up at him studying his face. 

“maybe in time.” she took a look at Lucille, before returning her gaze to him. “let’s keep in touch. I'll send a bird.” he looked at her in confusion, she moved away from him and toward the van, he watched as Addie started the van as Andie disappeared inside, the door sliding shut. Addie blew a kiss at Simon, as he moved up next to Negan adjusting his pants. Loud music came from the truck and the van and with loud cheers and whooping they tore out of the sanctuary. 

“who the hell were they?” Simon asked. Negan looked at him and laughed at the purple lipstick smeared around his mouth. “oh shit is that chocolate?” Negan watched as the van and truck disappeared from sight. He knew he had to see her again.


	2. We See You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Simon See the twins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking this one.

Negan saw her again; he was surprised as he pulled up to Hilltop to see the familiar looking van Parked near the gates. Negan turned to Simon as he parked next to the van. 

“shit, I didn’t think I would see her so soon.” he told the mustached man. “how’s my hair look?” 

“good, you think Addie's with her?” Simon asked. A hit on his window made both men jump. 

“Hey assholes!” molly peeked at them from outside. A big smile on her face. “what the fuck you doing here?” she asked, her eyes moving over to Simon then back at Negan 

“we’re here to collect a tribute, you?” Negan answered. 

“doctor’s visit.” she answered, she moved away from the truck as Negan reached for the door handle. She was dressed in the same manner as before but her hair pulled in a high pony tail, her shirt an iridescent latex crop top, her pants were made of plastic and showed off neon green boy shorts, her shoes the same platform sneakers. 

Simon gave a whistle, his men moved to collect the tribute that was waiting for them. 

“Negan,” a voice spoke he looked up at the mansion to see Gregory moving toward him, behind him was Andie and Addie. The twins looked at each other before following Gregory. 

“so, we did get to see each other again.” Negan spoke ignoring Gregory. Andie smiled politely at him. 

“Hello Mr. Negan, how do you do?” She asked. Addie pushed pass Gregory before grabbing Simon by the shirt, forcing him in a kiss. “Addie, behave.” Andie told her sister, but Addie was too busy to pay attention to her twin sister. Andie turned to Negan's people as they loaded the what was theirs. “so, you’re the one he fears.” Andie said turning to Gregory who watched Addie and Simon mack it. Molly hit the old man’s arm, he looked at her. 

“don’t fucking stare that’s rude as fuck old dude.” she snapped. Negan laughed nodded. 

“guilty as fucking charged.” Negan moved close to her. “and what are you doing here?” he asked smiling down at her. 

“Molly is due for an ultrasound, and we do not have one at Pride, so I came with her.” Negan looked around. 

“where’s her dog?” molly pouted at him. 

“he’s my slave, not my dog, he’s at home tending to the garden.” she crossed her arms across her chest. He smiled at her before looking back down at Andie. 

“how is it that I didn’t even fucking know about your community?” he asked. Andie looked up at him, she was wearing flats this time, so she was much shorter than before, her pencil skirt black without a wrinkle, and her crimoson blouse tucked in, her sleeves once again rolled at her elbows, however black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. 

“we like our privacy.” she answered. 

“yeah?” she nodded. a shout caught their attention. They all turned to see a savior roughing up an innocent man. Addie let go of Simon tearing toward the savior, she jumped; high kicking the savior in the back sending him to the ground with a quick movement she was on top of the savior a blade to his throat, his men immediately pointed their guns at her. Negan cursed. 

“Stand fucking down!” he shouted. 

“Addie, release him!” Andie shouted. Once the saviors realized who Addie was, they backed away from her. She looked around at them a mischievous glint in her eyes. The savior underneath her begged for forgiveness. Addie climbed off of him, but gave him a swift kick in the face. She then moved toward the man that was being roughed up, to check him over for injuries. Negan turned to Andie, to see the young woman staring up at him with a chilling look 

“we don’t like bullies Mr. Negan.” Andie stated. “my community deserves their privacy.” she looked at the saviors that continued to pack the trucks. “and if you think you can get me to be a part of whatever this is, then you are sadly mistaken.” she turned to molly. “get in the van. Love.” molly nodded; she gave them a small wave before moving toward their van. Addie moved back to her sister, her sapphire lipstick smudged around her mouth, her crop top sweater clinging to her skin, her high waisted shorts ripped at the hems, her meshed covered legs dirty from rolling on the ground, her heeled boots dirty as well. She smiled at Simon. 

“and what makes you think that I would do something like that with you?” he asked. “maybe I just want to be your friend.” Andie gave a small laugh. 

“I saw your face when I revealed the gifts, it told me everything.” she looked at Gregory. “and he has spoken of your people on multiple accounts, the way they treat others, Nothing but bullies.” 

“Bullies?” he gave a dark chuckle. “you don’t really believe that?” she looked him in the eyes. she took a breath. 

“I believe in the people, Mr. Negan, without them, we would not survive. You believe in fear, and respect. But when one fears a leader, they tend to act out.” 

“yeah, and do your people fear you?” he snapped not liking the way she was calling him out in front of Gregory. 

“no, in turn I take care of them. when one takes care of their people and listen to them, they are yours. They adore you and respect you on their own free will. If you push remember, they will push back.” she moved pass him. He could smell her flowery perfume. 

“too bad you’re an asshole,” Addie stated as she moved after her sister. “she thought you were cute.” she blew a kiss to Simon as she passed him. He smiled after her. Negan watched as the three climbed in the van, Addie flipped off the savior she had attacked before tearing out of there. 

Without a word Negan grabbed Gregory by the back of his shirt collar dragging the old man in the mansion. He was pissed, he needed to take it out on someone. 

“Gregory,” Negan tossed Gregory in his study, the old man flew to the ground crying out as he landed on his stomach. Simon closed the doors, standing watch. Negan kicked the old man in the gut. He gasped. He then reached down picking Gregory up by the collar chucking him on the desk. “you’re going to tell me everything you know about that woman.” he snarled banging Lucille next to Gregory's body, the bat left indents and splintered wood in its wake. 

“okay! Okay!” Gregory cried raising his hands in a surrendering manner. Negan moved to sit behind the desk shoving Gregory off as the same time. As he sat in the plush seat, Gregory trembled as he stood up. “she’s the leader of Pride, we didn’t know about them until she arrived one day with her scary sister, offering vegetable seeds in return for some gardening equipment, and cattle equipment.” he was breathing hard. “her sister, Abby, I think.” 

“Addie.” Simon spoke up a hardness to his voice. He hated how misogynistic Gregory was and purposely forgot women names. Simon had witnessed first-hand how gross Gregory could be, after a punch to the face, Gregory decided to stop with the comments around Simon. 

“yes, Addie.” he dropped to the chair behind him. “we made a deal.” 

“what fucking deal?” Negan snarled. 

“that she can visit when she needs something and in return, she would send people to help us. The colony loves her, the children loves her. Her people come when it’s time for harvesting, they do their job and leave. They never take anything, and they never complain. It's creepy how they listen to her so willingly.” Gregory slid a hand through his what was left of his hair. 

“and do you know where their Community is at?” Gregory shook his head. 

“no, Miss. Andie doesn’t trust me much. But she has had some of my people leave with her.” he gave a frustrated growl. “that’s why it’s getting harder to comply with your demands, I don’t have the man power.” Gregory thought for a second. “wait, the twins...the Calico twins! Ron and Don! They have been there before! That's before they arrived here.” Negan leaned forward. 

“Go get them.” Gregory mouth fell open and closed as if he was a fish out of water. 

“me?” Negan slammed Lucille in the desk again. 

“of fucking course, you! Go fucking get them you fucking dumbass!” he roared. Gregory stumbled to his feet running, pass Simon and out the door. 

Negan sat behind his desk staring at the twins, both men were identical, but their hair styles were the only difference. Ron had long hair that was past his shoulders, and Don had short hair in a military style buzzcut. They fidgeted in their seats, looking at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. They knew who Negan was and feared him. 

“so, you two know the Pride community?” Negan asked. Both men nodded. 

“we didn’t stay long though. we got lost, the dead behind us, out of bullets and Don was bleeding, he had tripped in to a branch it pierced his leg.” run spoke. don nodded. “we came up on this gigantic mansion.” Negan raised an eyebrow. “at first, we thought it was empty, but it wasn’t. there were guards, and big dogs, there's a fence around it, it’s an electrical. “ 

“we begged to be let in,” don started. “but they had this big gun, it was like from a tank or something.” Negan tilted his head and looked at Simon, whose eyebrows were raised in question. “so, Miss. Andie and Addie comes out, and they study us. Miss. Andie lets us in. Turns out they have a few doctors there. So, they take me to get stitched up.” don finished 

“I’m taken to the baths.” Ron started. “I get cleaned up; they give us food they ask questions about us and where we were from. We answer. MIss. Andie is really nice; Addie is kind of aggressive.” Ron cleared his throat. “so, as the days pass, I'm working in the gardens or taking care of the animals.” 

“animals?” Negan asked. Both men nodded again. 

“yeah, a big farm. Cows, chickens, pigs, goats, and I think they had a llama.” don answered. 

“so, anything else?” both men looked at each other. 

“well, their payment system is different. Andie makes sure each family is assigned a room in the mansion, and we get a crate full of a week worth of food. And a month of necessities.” Ron started he started to fidget with his hands. 

“is there something you're not telling me?” Negan asked. 

“well, we get tokens for working...” don started softly, his cheek turned red. “and we can use those tokens for... Prides...red-light district.” ron’s face turned red as well. 

“the what now?” Simon asked. 

“The red light districts.” Ron answered meekly. “outsiders have to trade goods to go in, but those that live at pride can use their tokens.” 

“is it what I fucking think it is?” both men nodded faces red as a tomato. 

“It’s insane!” the twin said at the same time. “it’s an underground bunker, but it’s bigger and there are so many rooms. They have drugs down there, and strippers, not to mention prostitutes, and look.” Ron pulled up his shirt to expose his rib cage, a tattoo was slapped along his skin. “they have tattoos artist!” don took a breath. “rooms are assigned to colors and you have to pay a certain amount to get in.” 

“Colors?” Simon chimed. The men nodded. 

“the green room.” don coughed face red. “the green room is where the BDSM orgies are at.” Negan studied the young man. 

“the blue room is the fantasy cave.” Ron spoke quietly. “anything you want.” don sighed running his hands over his face. “the orange room, that’s where you smoke weed. Different colors different likes.” 

“don was an addict to heroin, before the end. When Miss. Andie found out, she scolded us and sent us here. She told us it was better for Don and I agree, he’s been clean for two years now.” don nodded smiling at his brother. Negan and Simon looked at each other. 

“do you know where it’s located?” both men shook their head. 

“Miss. Andie and Addie covered our eyes when they dropped us off here, so we have no idea.” both men answered at the same time. Negan gave a deep sigh. 

“good to know, now fuck off.” Negan flicked his fingers at the twins, they jumped to their feet, hurrying out of the study. Negan sat back in the chair rubbing at his face. “shit Simon, what the fuck is going on?” Simon moved to sit on the desk looking down at his friend. “how the fuck did we not know about them?” 

“there’s always one that gets away man.” Simon answered picking up a trinket, studying it. 

“we’re done.” both men looked up at fat joey. 

“let’s get the fuck outta here.” Negan growled as he stood up. Gregory was anxiously waiting by the front door as the two exited. 

“did you get the information you wanted?” Negan nodded, he heard a loud squawk and saw a large albino raven perched nearby. “Negan, we might be a little short next week...” Gregory started. 

“then get off your lazy ass and help your people Greg.” Negan stated moving pass the old man and toward the trucks. Simon laughed following behind. Negan growled, he was going to find Pride whether Miss. Andie liked it or not.


End file.
